Heavy In Your Arms
by Ai-Strike
Summary: The Winter War is finally over and things seem to be going back to normal. Or is it really? Because when Orihime begins to slowly forget things, especially Ichigo, it sets off a chain of stranger things to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_It had finally appeared before my eyes–_

_a grand blue sky._

_It was blue as far as the eyes could see._

_I have always known this sky._

_A sky so beautiful it was hateful_.

* * *

.

Session 1: Under Blue Skies—There is No Such Thing as Clemency

Chapter 1: We Shall Part with Heavy Hearts

.

* * *

A heavy buzz of spiritual pressure fell over the battlefield as tired shinigami littered the ground finally at rest, while humans stayed tucked in the their little areas, unaware of the battle that had just taken place.

But Ichigo had won and Aizen would now be sealed away. After all their efforts, turmoil, sacrifices, it was finally over.

It had been a potent win and as much as that should have been positive, the sight before Ichigo still didn't sit well with his stomach.

His eyes locked onto the crosses slowly encroaching Aizen's body, while the former 'lord of Hueco Mundo' spewed on with rage about things Ichigo didn't care to fully understand.

He also watched as Kisuke perform the kido spell specially made to seal Aizen. His eyes were tired and somewhat dilated from what was adrenaline and what was probably a little bit of fear— it had been a close call after all. But in the end, he still had the upper hand.

Ichigo also knew that far from them was Yoruichi with his father in his ragged captain's haori and hakama, both safe and alive. And that his friends, his sisters, his town Karakura were now safe from becoming sacrifices to make the Ōken.

Still that relieving thought didn't stop his stomach from churning. He turned away from the sight, focusing his eyes towards the sky— now clearing up to a brilliant blue.

It was beautiful really, he always loved clear blue skies but–

It wasn't really what he wanted to see.

He remembered leaving the others in Hueco Mundo before departing to stop Aizen —before departing to leave Orihime behind in the place he swore to rescue her from— the thought itself shouldn't have troubled him because he knew that the Espada were all now defeated, and that there was still Renji, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad, as well as three captains who could handle anything if a threat were to arise.

But the thought of them being in a place like Hueco Mundo was still dangerous no matter how competent of fighters they were.

Especially since it wasn't just that.

Ichigo felt his stomach churn again, closing his eyes briefly before opening it again, focusing on the sky and the bright sun, blocking out the sounds of monstrous roars, the feel of flesh tearing, the scent of blood dripping, moans ripping through throats and screaming, and screaming, and screaming…_her silently screaming–_

He just wanted it all to shut up.

"What's with the solemn look?" Ichigo almost forgotten about Mr. hat-and-clogs, "Well? You defeated Aizen, saved your town and everyone. That look shouldn't be for someone who was victorious." The man supposedly had a point but thinking back on what went on in that fight made him a little sick.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully. The look on the other's face was somewhat understanding and curious all the same, but he knew he shouldn't have expected any less from this man, "I really don't know."

There were just too many thoughts swirling in his mind that he found it hard to keep focus on any of them. He would occasionally think about his father and how he had shown up as a shinigami telling him about Final Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo vaguely wondered how his father planned on explaining about that, but decided it wasn't worth it. He would find out eventually.

Except he would admit that hated these secrets— about Urahara, Aizen and the Hōgyoku, his father, himself— and how each slowly unfolded and uncurled like a blossoming rose, even though it wasn't anything like that; not nearly as graceful and lovely.

It never made any sense, and at the same time it did, and it was all just confusing and hard and just... Tiring.

So before the two of them could head back to Karakura, Ichigo let some of his thoughts slip, "when our swords clashed... I could feel loneliness come off of Aizen's blade." He paused to hold onto his thoughts firmly, "but that changed when we fought. I think if the Hōgyoku is meant to give in to your heart's desire then maybe the Hōgyoku didn't really reject him but gave him what his heart must of wanted... To just be a soul reaper."

Distant grey eyes me his, "I suppose you're right."

Urahara then commented what would happen to Aizen once he was sent back to the soul society. It seemed like he wanted to mention something else and Ichigo assumed that the other also noticed that his spiritual was disappearing rapidly, judging by how he glanced warily every so often towards his way. But both of them knew it was a topic that neither would speak up about, at least not right now.

Which was why he decided to head back to where he left Tatsuki, Keigo and the others in Karakura. By the time he did reach there though, they were already gone. He could still vaguely sense spiritual so it did not surprise him when he felt Urahara approach him.

Ichigo momentarily ignored the footfalls coming from his left. Briefly closing eyes and taking in a deep breath of air, he could smell blood under his own torn part hakama, hot and metallic and it made his stomach roll. He never liked the smell, and he was sure he would never get used to it either. The sound of footsteps stopped, he glanced towards his former mentor and asked simply, "where are my friends?"

"I sent them home." Urahara's tone was casual, as if a great big battle hadn't taken place today, but that was just like him. It was a nice way to distract another before mentioning anything that might be upsetting—Ichigo knew this already— "they were kinda hesitant to see you."

A healthy pause.

"I didn't erase their memories."

Ah.

Ichigo turned to fully face the man, his expression remaining solemn, "I see. I'm glad."

"Are you now?" Urahara Kisuke's voice hitched a little in the teasing and playful way he was known for.

Ichigo merely nodded his head. The motion was quick and certain, like the way he would raise his blade and strike down with fierceness and violence, except not so much for the latter, that was reserved for _that thing's_ impulse he worked hard to fight down.

"Yeah," he spoke his agreement this time, "I was tired of keeping secrets from them. But I'll explain it personally to them later."

Ichigo's eyes then sharpened knowingly, "but I have a feeling they already knew something all thanks to you." A crooked smirk threatened to break through with a hint of viciousness.

But Kisuke just smiled back shamelessly. Things were beginning to go back to normal, just like it should.

Maybe Ichigo was relieved by that. But then maybe he shouldn't.

"Ichigo!"

Not when he saw the friends he left behind in Hueco Mundo come running up to him, hearing Rukia call out his name.

Not when he saw the expression on Orihime's face.

Big silver eyes met his and he saw something there that he wasn't sure if it hurt or if it just made him feel uncomfortable. It was a blank sort of stare, as if for a moment she didn't understand what was going on around her.

"What's with that look Inoue?" He lightly joked in order to ignore the disconcerting feeling that was beginning to settle in his heart, and seeing her frown didn't help ease the feeling, yet he prattled along anyways, "I know my hair must be a mess."

He couldn't ignore that he didn't like the way Orihime's eyes scanned him, like she was searching for something she couldn't find, but he relaxed a little when he saw recognition flicker in her beautiful e—

No, stop. They were eyes. Just eyes.

It was the wrong time for those kinds of thoughts and he would have berated himself for the small _unintentional_ slip, but he trained his focus back on Orihime instead, reaching his hand out to her, smiling softly much like he did after his fight with Grimmjow.

Smiling like this probably didn't mean much though. Ichigo never felt this much dread before either. Ever.

Because it nearly killed him, in an odd sort of way, when Orihime hesitated. Sure, she would sometimes hesitate when it came to fighting, or even in normal circumstances in dealing with conflicts. But never did she hesitate in expressing her trust or worry for those she cared about.

Never did she hesitate when she was around them... Not around him.

_It hurt_.

"Inoue?" He tried again and something flickered once more in her eyes. Ah, familiar tears. He shouldn't have to feel thankful for that.

Except when she spoke up a soft, "Kurosaki-kun?" With tears in her eyes… Ichigo didn't like it.

The way she said his name, as if she almost didn't recognize the person she was speaking to, like she was speaking to an acquaintance—a stranger—

Like they didn't really know each other.

But then she was babbling and sobbing, fussing and apologizing, and apologizing for her fussing, over him and his hair before sobbing out once more about how glad she was that he was okay.

Except his mind kept going back to how she looked just minutes before and how it was almost like she was unsure, eyes darting ever so often to the side. It unnerved him. He didn't know how to deal with it, it should be easy but that moment... Where she seemed generally clueless, only filled him with a sense of dread.

Cold dread in the pit of his stomach.

Orihime suddenly losing consciousness intensified the feeling. Except at least Ichigo knew how to deal with that, catching her by the shoulders and tugging her into his chest.

But with his reiatsu fading fast, the drain pressing on the limits of exhaustion and darkness steadily aiming to claim him, it took all the will he could muster up to hold onto consciousness.

But it never was enough was it?

Of course as he collapsed writhing in pain with Orihime in his arms, the worried shouts from his friends sounding so faraway. It felt as if his very being was trying to tear himself apart.

Before he finally succumbed to darkness he saw the sky and noticed that today would've been a beautiful sunny day.

* * *

AN: Yayyy, my first bleach and ichihime fic~ not sure if I really should be starting on another fic but I have no control of my muse whatsoever so here we are! Plus I have a growing list of ideas for ichihime fics so I really should get started on them ^^!

Writing in what should be Ichigo's perspective was a little harder than I thought. But hopefully it was good enough. I'm not sure how long this fic would be, it will either go throughout the whole 17 month break or merge in with the lost agent arc but that will be ultimately up to you readers to decide ;).

Please review~ any comments, questions, suggestions will be gladly accepted!

Take care~


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me say this farewell,_

_To where you leave no shape behind._

_But even if we now walk in different directions,_

_I look forward to the chance we meet again._

_._

_Let me say this farewell,_

_To where you come home no more._

_But know that I'd run miles and miles in the dark,_

_To find you amongst your piles of thoughts._

* * *

.  
Session 1: Under Blue Skies—There is No Such Thing as Clemency  
Chapter 2: Farewell to My Silver Linings  
.

* * *

It was dark. And there was pain.

Were his eyes open? Around him there was only a void.

Was he dying?

People say that at the height of their death, their whole life will flash right before their eyes. But as far as he could tell he hadn't seen anything.

So maybe the whole thing was all a lie. Maybe you saw nothing but hazy colors and heard nothing but dull noises, because there was nothing for Ichigo, only pure darkness.

And maybe it would be easier to just accept what was happening to him. But if he did, what would happen? Would embracing this darkness be the same as embracing death?

No, he wasn't dying, he knew the world was still there.

_He_ was still there.

Or else he shouldn't be able to feel the awful clash of pain and numbness spreading throughout his chest. It was unbearable and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on for.

What reason though, would he need to hold on?

Slowly, he began to hear voices around him... _alarmed_ voices. They were calling for something.

For him?

He felt small hands holding onto him while worried voices, panicked voices, and tired voices kept sounding off in massive confusion.

_"Someone do something!"_

_"Pick up Inoue-san!"_

_"Don't hold him that way, it's worse."_

_"Rukia, you can't do anything for Ichigo, let Urahara see him."_

Ah. He was finally beginning to remember something. Hueco Mundo, the Winter War. That's right, he had fought to protect his hometown and rescue Inoue.

_Inoue_.

She was safe now... Wasn't she?

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_ A voice cried out, distant and detached, yet worried. A voice that he seemed to know very well but for some strange reason, could not relate it to a face.

It was weird how the sound of this voice was different from the others; Where it felt like they were trying to pull him out of the darkness, this one felt like it tried to reel him further in.

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

Strange how the tone also sounded so... desperate?

A heavy sigh was heard next, no wait, a sob. Someone was crying. She was crying._  
_

It was_ Inoue _crying.

For him?

Where was she? Was she okay? He knew there was something wrong, something a little _off _about Inoue when he had last seen her.

But what was it? Why couldn't he...

When he tried to think back on it, think about her, it only made the pain in his chest ache more, and still her image wouldn't come up. It was as if he suddenly couldn't remember how she looked liked.

No that couldn't be it.

Long auburn hair, big grey eyes, bright smile... That was Inoue. He remembered, but he still couldn't picture her, she was completely lost to him.

Perhaps she too was lost within this darkness he found himself sumerged in.

He tried not to think about it anymore, because it made this more difficult to handle, and he was so tired already, and...

_"Kurosaki-kun..."_

There were other people who would say that dying was like dreaming, just that the tricky part was waking up.

And the end was like nothing he had felt before.

Like nothing he would ever imagine.

That was why Ichigo found himself letting go to the soft sound of her voice that continued to call out to him —_Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun_— allowing himself to be lulled by it. Not fighting the numbness that was overcoming him.

Voices continued to overlap each other, causing more confusion. He felt the numbness spreading, it felt heavier, weighing him down. His chest ached terribly though, right at the hea–

This couldn't be real, the pain felt real but...

More confusion, more voices, and more cries. The unbearable pain, and then finally, nothing.

.

**[30 days later—Kurosaki Household]**

.

His eyes were open. And there were faces.

Of Chad, Ishida, and Rukia... They were smiling, relieved.

Wait... Where was Ino–

"Kurosaki-kun!"

A resounding smack was heard from where the door crashed against the wall, jolting Ichigo upright and startling everyone else. Orihime sheepishly took a couple of steps inside with wide eyes and cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Ehehe... sorry... Did I interrupt something? I-I can just go-"

"No stay Inoue." Rukia spoke out reassuringly, "Ichigo woke up just now, it's no big deal." She raised her hand and motioned for Orihime to come closer.

Orihime hesitated, casting an unsure glance at Ichigo before quietly making her way inside the room and sitting right next, or rather, nestling closely to Rukia.

But it was when their eyes briefly met for that mere second did Ichigo recall something that almost felt out of his reach. He remembered the way she looked at him. The same look of absence and confusion she had given him before passing out when he had last saw her. It seemed so long ago... he had almost forgotten.

It brought back a familiar pain in his chest too but one that he could endure; nothing more but a dull ache now.

He listened quietly as Rukia began to explain what had happened to him after he lost consciousness and what _would_ happen to him —his powers, that is— in any moment.

Ichigo already knew what was going to happen, so as Rukia continued to talk he couldn't help but find himself watching her and how she comforted Orihime by patting her head softly while Orihime muttered disconcertingly to herself, "I made such a scene... Wahh I'm so embarrassed." Atleast that's what Ichigo understood.

It was strange to see Rukia act so gently around Orihime, in a certain way that a mother would do with her child, he supposed. What was even stranger though, was how Orihime almost seemed to revel in the comfort, like she _needed_ it.

Okay it may have not been that strange —Rukia was always kinder and gentler with Orihime and well, Orihime freaking out over something trivial wasn't unusual either— and yet he could still feel it, this feeling of panic. For reasons he didn't know.

(Or hadn't realized.)

_Stop_.

He needed to cutoff these thoughts from progressing into dangerous ground. It was all in his head, he had been worrying so much about Orihime ever since she left for Hueco Mundo that he was beginning to imagine things that might not even be true. She was here, right in front of him and she was safe, that was all that mattered.

So why couldn't he get rid of this feeling?

Because when he looked at Orihime, it felt like he was not just looking at her but that he was looking into her and this, this image of Orihime was lost, bleary, and blue.

Ichigo pushed these thoughts back into the recesses of his consciousness. If it truly was a problem, then it would be one he would have to deal with later.

He took another glance at both Orihime and Rukia, sensing neither of their reaitsu's.

This was how it was going to be from now on, wasn't it?

Despite the thoughts muddling inside his mind, he was able to speak out smooth and evenly.

"I'd like to go outside."

.

.

Watching Rukia disappear was simple enough. Simple like blowing an aged dandelion into the wind, seeing how it carried each little piece away.

It was the thought behind it that made it complicated.

His soul was burned down in the heat of war, in the name of the town he needed to defend, and those he desired to protect. With the end result leaving him both vulnerable and powerless.

He would no longer be the substitute shinigami, Rukia's partner, the punk who saw spirits.

He would be normal, still a punk, but just a regular teenager.

No more soul society, no more midgets living in his house, no more of her ugly rabbit drawings, no more fighting hollows, saving lost souls, no more fighting alongside friends, no more Zangetsu, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and no more–

_"Self-pity isn't like you."_

Ha. Rukia didn't even need to speak and he could already hear her reprimand him and any comment, or hell _movement_, would earn him a swift kick to the stomach. To make sure the lesson left its mark.

But in the end she would have been right. So he'll just take her advice.

He had no need for regrets.

"What's with that face Ichigo? Don't be so sad, even though you won't be able to see me I'll still be able to see you."

Lighthearted teasing was always better than heartfelt goodbyes. Rukia already knew that. He could tell that she was trying to avoid the despised feeling of pity and sorrow.

Just like he was.

"Yeah right, I'm not sad! And why would I be happy about something like that?"

And so he would join her and scratch his neck roughly with a meaningful scowl.

Rukia smiled softly back as another piece of her faded away. Ichigo wished the best for her and everyone else in the Soul Society.

.

.

There were lots of things he could—wanted to— have said...

_Goodbye._

_Take care._

_I will miss you._

_I'm glad to have met you._

_Good luck._

_Farewell._

But he went with a simple–

"Thank you."

And she was a leaf in the wind.

.

.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update D: Not exactly edited but Ill come back later to fix it. If you anything that seems awkward or could use a double check, please let me know!

Now thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed :)

Special shout out to **Bleachers, Peccare, Summer Eclair, Ermilius, Guest (you know who you are), Wolfchik55, and Kyiyino! **_Thank you_ for reviewing~

Also if anyone has questions or just simply wants to talk to me, when you review at the end put 'RP' (for role play XD haha just kidding for Reply Please) and I'll make sure to get back to you~

Real Author's Note Time!

Sorry that not a lot went on in this chapter, I'm just getting the playing field ready for bigger stuff to come. Be glad to know that I got this fic like 80% planned out already, granted its still mostly in my head ^^! But I do know that there will be about 5 sessions and for session 1 we're already halfway through, only 2 more chapters to go.

Next chapter though we're going to tangent off from canon and things should get a little more interesting.

If you're wondering why Rukia got special attention at the end of the chap, it's because I wanted to include Ichigo's feelings about her as well since she's important to him too.

Please review! Let me know what you think!

Take care~


	3. Chapter 3

**Special note**: Thought it'd be better to mention this before we start.

Ichigo left for Hueco Mundo December 16. Goes into coma December 20. Students leave for winter break on December 21. Class begins again January 7. Ichigo wakes up January 20. He resumes class January 28. School year ends March 22.

*dates based on our actual 2012/2013 calendar, also school dates based on how the Japanese school year should work. Don't question it, just accept it :) Use this info to how you see fit.

Now onto the story!

* * *

_Do you wish to be like the sun?_

_The sun cannot see any of the shadows it casts,_

_and the sun shines it's light all over the galaxy._

_But don't forget that the brightest light makes the darkest shadow._

_Do you wish to be like the sun?_

* * *

.

Session 1: Under Blue Skies—There is No Such Thing as Clemency

Chapter 3: Welcome Back to Peaceful Days?

.

* * *

The sun was always blindingly surreal in his dreams.

Normally Ichigo would wake up without recollection of anything he had dreamt. But within the past few days after arising from his coma, he had been finding himself awaking with vivid details.

And in every single one of these dreams the sun was always shining.

Most of them would consist of his mother still alive, where she and the rest of the family would go out to picnics at the park or to the beach; grassy dewey fields, sharp sea-salt air, and toasty sunshine.

It all seemed remarkably real, these dreams that he recalled in brilliant pieces.

But one night came and what seemed like what would be pleasant dream got completely shattered by the appearance of...

_Aizen_.

.

.

The sun was more brilliant than ever before —where he couldn't even see blue in the sky— casting pure brightness upon the world.

Or whatever left of this world existed, from what Ichigo could distinguish through this strange glass film that he had found himself under.

He tried to breathe but only found water quickly filling up his lungs and that was when he realized he was underneath the surface of a sea, paralyzed there.

There was Aizen standing at the peak of a very dark colored slanted cliff. It seemed he was back to his original appearance before the Hōgyoku had obscured him; Ichigo could see the short dark tousled hair but his face was blurred by the sun.

Orihime was there too, he can only tell because of the long tresses of her red golden hair that dipped underwater. She sat along the side where she could fall over at any moment. Her feet were dangling, toes barely grazing the water's surface and just like Aizen her face was blurred.

He began to struggle when he saw a tall white figure approach, standing right behind Orihime, intimidating and foreboding but she paid the figure no mind.

Ichigo wanted to reach out, to reach towards the sun, to get out of the water but something wrapped around his wrists and ankles and around his throat—chains. He turned back to find Zangetsu pulling him down, it looked he was simply sleeping, eyes closed with a serene expression.

He tried pulling at the chains, see if he could drag Zangetsu to surface with him. Ichigo didnt want to leave his Zanpakutō behind except he was too heavy and Ichigo couldn't breathe. He was suffocating and the surface was growing dark. He was being pulled deeper into the abyss of his world.

_Wait_! Someone shouted and instantly he was pulled out of the water, onto the only piece of land in the endless sea and under the sun. Aizen stood over him, face still completely blurred out. Ichigo suddenly felt weightless.

There were no more chains holding him down but that meant Zangetsu was...

He looked over the edge towards the sea— an endless stretch of blue, both deep and bursting with iridescence— but he saw nothing.

_Gone._

The thought had Ichigo choking on his breath, realization clogging up his throat and lungs.

Kneeling on his hands and knees, he scraped his dull finger nails against the surface, that turned out to be glass and cement of a building. Refractions of light shooting from every angle from the sun's unforgiving rays.

While struggling to gather his bearings, Ichigo briefly thought about how this skyscraper must have been a real tall one, being the only one that managed to break out of the sea, marring it's perfection with crumbling broken edges.

_Wait_... And he was immediately alert once more. _Wait_, the sound more important than the actual word. The voice soft, barely audible and indistinguishable.

_Wait, _and Ichigo turned just in time to see Aizen running off the edge. The resounding sound of the splash felt heavy on his ears enough to have him almost topple over as well.

There was a deafening pause afterwards. Not even a single sound or thought cutting through to break it. But the moment receded with an exhale from Ichigo, eyes lightly closed, and when he opened them he noticed that Orihime had not moved an inch from her spot.

He approached her with silent yet shaky steps. For some reason anticipation and anxiety grew in his stomach with each step he took towards the motionless girl.

It was only when he peered over her shoulder did he see something that had him choking on nothing all over again, his legs buckling as if the world was crumbling underneath his feet. All from a simple reflection of Orihime and...

Stark white skin.

Long orange hair, tufts of red.

Horns, claws, yellow eyes behind a horrid mask.

_A monster_.

But it was the reflection of her wide, terrified grey eyes that finally made this world to truly fall apart.

.

**[5 days later-Kurosaki household]**

**.**

"GOOOOOD MORNINGGGGG–"

Ichigo was already up and waiting for his father.

"ICHIIIIIII"

_Here he comes._

"GOOOO-WOO-AHHHH!"

Not bothering with a fight he simply let his window opened and ducked when the old man pounced.

A dull thud was heard a second later as well as a pained groans from outside.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head in mild annoyance as he went towards his closet. Things in this house would never change.

Yuzu was still sensitive.

Karin was still snarky.

His dad was still an idiot.

And Ichigo? Well he was dressed and ready for the day.

.

.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Dammit, it was _still_ too early.

"CHHHHHIIIIIIIIII"

He wasn't ready to deal with this again.

"GOOOOOOOO!"

Keigo's flying-tackle-greeting was immediately shot down by Ichigo's fist; a backhand to the nose that sent the over active teen flying back.

While Keigo layed pitifully on ground, Ichigo briefly scanned his hand making sure there wasn't any blood on it.

Geez it was his first day back after being in a coma for a month, you think that his friends (just Keigo really) could give him time to readjust to things?

Keigo undeterred by his friend's hostility latched onto Ichigo's arm, sobbing right on his sleeve, "Ichigo! You're so cruel to me! I was only trying to be a good friend and say hi after you've been gone for so long!"

Obviously Ichigo wouldn't have that luxury.

"Listen Keigo..." When Ichigo failed to come up with a good retort, he grumbled, "just shut up" and simply walked away.

Chad quietly followed Ichigo to class while Mizuiro, barely taking his eyes off his phone, offhandedly commented, "you should learn to keep your voice down, Asano-san."

He left Keigo to sob there, in the now deserted hallway, abandoned and alone.

"My friends hate me..."

The tardy bell rings.

.

**[11 days later - Karakura High School]**

.

It was finally Friday.

The after school bell had rung and students began packing up and rushing to either go home and study, hang out with friends, or participate in their after-school clubs.

But not Ichigo Kurosaki.

All day he had been distracted by things around him. Particularly someone.

Inoue Orihime.

It had been a little over a month since he rescued her from Hueco Mundo and a couple of weeks since he had woken up, seeing her alive and well.

And within those couple of weeks he couldn't help but notice her whenever she was in his vicinity. Watching her soft nature, her gentle features, her day-dreamy expressions, and —something he noticed but was afraid to fully acknowledge— her luminous beauty.

It brought both a sense a calm and warmth to see her safe and sound, to see that she was alright.

But in a way she wasn't.

Lately, instead of the serene look she got whenever she reminisced about her brother or the excited silly look she had when she imagined something overly ridiculous, he had been noticing these looks that would momentarily settle in her eyes that were utterly and completely blank. He couldn't see the emotions that would normally flit across her eyes. It seemed as though there was fog clouding over them.

Not to say that her mind wasn't focused on the present, because she still payed attention. It was more like as if she simply was not entirely there, that a part of her was wandering somewhere else.

But then soon enough the moment would pass and in each of those times where she had caught him staring she would face him with a bright smile, with that special little gleam back in her eyes.

Thinking back to those blank expressions and linking to the ones from a month ago brought a sense of unease. The pitiful excuse he had come up with was that maybe it was more like she got lost in a fog and simply needed a little more time for her thoughts to fully settle. From wherever they went.

Still it didn't stop him from feeling on edge.

He berated himself for it. He didn't like thinking so negatively all the time, as if he were searching for something to be wrong. But he decided he could continue to keep a close eye, just in case. Well it was a matter he couldn't look into right now anyways because class had ended, the students including Orihime had all left, while he stayed behind to turn in the first part of his seemingly endless makeup work to the teacher.

.

.

It took longer than he expected, Ochi-sensei kept going over the material with him and teh he had to make plans to make up a missed test.

With all that done and with no one around Ichigo began dawdling around the halls. Somehow he began thinking about the peculiar, (and on some level) disturbing dream he had of Aizen and Orihime. He could only wonder why _Aizen_, of all people, would pull _him_, of all people out of the water. He also wondered how Aizen in the end could easily just... Lose himself.

Then there was Orihime and her wide bright eyes and also the yellow eyes, the sharp eyes, the violent eyes, the _eyes of a monster._

"Hey Ichigo!"

Good thing a voice broke him out of his musings, thoughts like those were dangerous.

Ichigo swung his bag over his shoulder and took the opportunity to glance back and see Tatsuki run up to him, "hey Tatsuki, what's up?" He answered back lazily, he honestly wasn't in the mood. It was Friday and he just wanted to go home. _And forget about that fucked up dream._

As soon as she reached him she took deep breaths of air before waving a yellow notebook in his face, "listen can you do me a favor? Go find Orihime and give back her notebook. She should be heading towards the handicrafts club right now."

"Why can't you–"

"_Because_," The stress cut Ichigo's complaint abruptly, "I have practice to get to and it's not like you have anything better to do." He scowled and wanted to argue that he did in fact have things to do; there were piles of makeup work waiting for him at home.

Although it wasn't like he was looking forward to them.

At the look he gave her, Tastsuki sighed as though she had no more patience (not that she had any to begin with) to deal with anything at the moment. "Look, sorry to _trouble_ you but Orihime really needs these notes to study— Ugh, I swear she's been so forgetful lately." She muttered the last part before ranting again, "you know she has missed school for as long as you have! If anything, you two could study together to catch up!"

The new piece of information grabbed Ichigo's attention. He hadn't heard anything about Orihime missing school. Why was that?

"What are you talking about?"

The look that crossed Tatsuki's face for a split second was indescribable; a strange sort of grimace mixed with hesitance and it unnerved him.

But that didn't stop him from pressing firmer, "well?"

"Ichigo I really got to get going."

"Tatsuki." If he raised his voice up just one more notch he would've been shouting.

He didn't miss the minuscule flinch from her either but she growled back, "I don't know! Okay!?"

Ichigo's jaw tightened, he could feel the molars grind together while his eyes were set in a harsh glare.

"Fine, I get it." He said gruffly and snatched the notebook from Tatsuki's hands. "You can go now."

But Tatsuki said nothing, instead she merely eyed him silently before picking up her bag and turning her back to him.

Ichigo was about to walk away before she spoke up, "what I do know," her tone was hard and her face stony, "is that she left with Rukia and came back almost a month later. That's it. Will you take the notebook to her now?"

_Rukia_. It hadn't been too long since the last time he saw her yet hearing her name brought a strange feeling in his chest. A dull nostalgic feeling, as if he hadn't seen her in years.

It also brought back memories like...

_How close Rukia and Orihime were that day._

He didn't want to know why he had remembered that of all things. He also hated jumping into conclusions, even if he did that most of the time. Blame it on the familiar twinge of dread and worry that were beginning to resurface.

Ichigo did his best to neutralize his expression before answering as evenly as he could, "Alright, I'll make sure she gets this." He waved the notebook for emphasis.

Tatsuki merely nodded and walked away.

* * *

Not where I wanted to leave off ^^! And sorry for the long update. Again. Life keeps getting in the way and just when I was getting close to finishing this chapter, I get sick (still am). Which is why I decided to wrap it up now or else it would never get updated. (Haha just kidding).

Next chapter! Ichigo learns its rude to eavesdrop...

Review please! Let me know what you think; what you like, dislike, what I should work on. I'd like to know these things!

Take care~


End file.
